Earthsea Borealis
by Dark-Automaton
Summary: A borderline complete subversion of every self-insert trope commonly found in DBZ fics! No teenagers falling in love, no waking up to suddenly find a tail(well, it's there, but it isn't the weirdest feature), and no monkey business! That's right, this is the Luck of the Arcosian rewrite. Now with more HP Lovecraft.
1. Chapter 1

**Earthsea Borealis**

 **(Aka, the Luck of The Arcosian Rewrite)**

 **Part 1**

I admit, I was kind of expecting to find myself in a hospital when I arrived. Though, I think I was expecting being hospitalized from being in space too long, or getting burn marks from re-entry. Hell, getting an illness I was never vaccinated for was a possibility in my head at the time. Somehow, I was stupid enough to think I would arrive as an adult.

The first memory of my new life was waking up in a hollow pod. The bottom was lined with mahogany-colored fabric padding, the top had a glass cover, and the whole thing was in the shape of an egg. Above me, I could sometimes see men in white... mumus? I don't know what they call them, but they were definitely some kind of doctors.

I could barely see much besides the wall my pod was facing, which had what looked to be a one way mirror on it. It took me about three minutes to figure out how tiny and useless my limbs were. They could barely close up, much less grip anything. My eyes darted to and fro, until I realized exactly what this pod was supposed to be. A cradle.

Like any sane person who had just been turned into a helpless infant, I cried. Nobody came to comfort me; the doctors just approached my pod and pressed a button, probably to mute my crying. I thought to myself, _"What kind of asshole leaves their kid like this?!_ " I would learn later on in this new life that alien is the perfect term to describe them, in both anatomy and culture.

After a while, I ran out of tears. I was exhausted, physically and mentally. I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

After I woke up, and gone through the grueling and humiliating process of being fed with a spoon, I had felt much calmer. _"Crying wont do me any good right now,"_ I decided, _"I need to find out what went wrong."_ The first thing I checked was my body. Being as I was in a pod, I was almost certain I wasn't human anymore. I felt around on my head, finding not a hair, but instead a smooth scalp. I checked my abdomen, seeing a light blue color all across my skin. Further inspection allowed me to discover a short tail, and small yet talon-like feet.

 _"No,"_ I thought, _"Oh hell no."_ At least, it explained why a newborn was getting semi-solid food. Apparently "Frost Demons" are born with teeth, which considering their other reptilian qualities, isn't that strange. On the bright side, I wasn't a Saiyan; being on the wrong end of a genocide is not what I have in mind. In hindsight, being human would have sucked too. Getting blown up basically once a year for a while, and getting your planet threatened by aliens and gods on a regular basis? No thank you.

But on the other hand, I was in the grip of a dangerous intergalactic real estate/universal conquest organization. For all I knew, I would be used as a mindless soldier, an expendable slave to carry out some genocidal bastard's bidding. If I'm lucky, I might wind up in a cozy non-combat position by blood-right; I do seem to be the same species as the Cold family. However, the ensuing chaos from the empire's collapse would make me a target, if it hasn't happened already. So either way I'm screwed, unless I get what I came here for.

God I hate it when I can't do anything but eat, sleep, and waste. It gives me way too much time to think. Even with teeth, my mouth wasn't quite suited for speech yet; the tongue was too long and the teeth were not quite the right shape for talking. Nothing to write on or with, and no toys or learning utensils to keep me occupied. All I could do was think about the past, present, and possible future.

I giggled a little to myself; my new family is going to have one hell of a time with me.

* * *

AN: A rewrite of Luck of the Arcosian, at last! I've kind of been wanting to do this for a while, but it's been so long. First things first, so many changes. The protagonist is somewhere in her mental thirties or forties, and watched Dragonball since she was 14. Her motives are changed, there will be no romance, and the plot will be completely replaced. Admittedly, the original was just me messing around with a little concept, "What if the fan who entered the Dragonball world was a Frost Demon, instead of a human or Saiyan?" The reason I went with that was because, let's face it, a Saiyan OC is so stupidly cliche, I avoid them deliberately when looking for stuff to read.

Anyways, I hope you guys like what I've done with this. Like my other stories, this one's updates will depend on my mood and interest in the story. I just like writing sometimes. If you like it, leave a review or something, and if not, let me know how I can fix it (constructive criticism please).


	2. Chapter 2

**Earthsea Borealis**

 **Part 2**

Another particularly interesting memory is the one where my new self was named. After perhaps a few days in that abominable contraption, I began seeing two new visitors leaning over my cage. A tallish female in what seemed to be her original form, with azure skin and a darker shade on those odd keratin shells that cover certain parts of the Frost Demon body (like the purple things on Freeza's head and shoulders). She gave off a sense of self-importance, and her sharp features were constantly set in what at best be called determination, and at worst be called fury. The other was a male, normal height and natural form, with pale gray skin and pearl-like shells. He was a bit more on the gentle side, though no humbler, and was seemingly more open-minded.

I would learn these two to be my new parents, Blanche and Taiga. They would have the most influence in my life, if not for the fact that I remember and remain affected by my last. They had never allowed me outside the enclosure of a home that they lived in. Even though it was justified in a way, the weather on this planet consisted of almost nothing but snow and hail, it couldn't have killed them to find me some peers. Though, I think that might have been the point.

Anyways, my first memories of these two were of them peering at me over the edge of that odd cradle. I, bored to hell and back as I was, made eye contact with the father. He stared back, his features shifting in confusion, until we found ourselves in a full on staring contest. Him, being the more experienced adult, won. Of course, that didn't change how he would think of me. When the examination was over, my parents had entered an argument. I could not understand a word that they spoke, but it didn't take long for me to figure out that they were trying to name me.

It was the extensive use of ice puns that tipped me off. When I laughed after a particularly silly one, they mistook it as me accepting a name. Thus, I wound up with my new name: Glacia. I would later learn that it meant "intelligence" in their language, which while stereotypical, is sort of fitting. Either way, after this exchange, I was visited much more often. Apparently, it's a right of passage for a child to be left mostly in isolation shortly after birth in order to assess their personality. I got deemed "restless" and "level-headed," as I would not cry and opted to look around myself in boredom.

Applying this to an actual infant would probably give some unsavory results, I believe.

Regular visits from both parental units cured me of my boredom, for a while. They brought good practice tools for my new hands, as well as my newly prehensile limbs, but even that grew tiring. I'm not sure if I can put a number, or even a unit of time, to how long before I got to leave that room proper. There were no windows and no readable clock in there.

My first excursion outside my little madness chamber was to another hospital-like room. It was full of examination equipment, and had both an examination table and one of those healing pods in the corner. A doctor, different from those that attended to me in the way that he was another "Frost Demon." I was placed on the table, where a strange machine that reminded me of those used for X-rays was placed.

After fiddling with the machine's buttons and switches, the doctor pressed a button. I shut my eyes as a green light from the machine washed over me. In the matter of a few seconds, it was over, and the doctor was looking over the results on one of the attached screens. Taiga was looking over his shoulder, Blanche keeping an eye on me. I think I did right in not drawing attention to myself back then.

As you probably already know, scanners were a very popular method of detecting power-levels, communication, recording, and much more. However, they were not always very accurate. They also provided a very handy way to track people, should they go out of line. Taiga and Blanche were relatively high political officials in the Planet Trade Organization. Using the medieval European feudal system as a basis for this, my parents and the higher of Freeza's officials are vassals to Freeza, but the difference is that Zarbon and Dodoria are knights and my parents manage land.

Having a more advanced, albeit more expensive, full-sized scanner check my early life power-level in private would have two benefits: I would get a much more accurate reading, and I would be less likely to be drafted into the PTO's service. Despite their admittedly distant behavior, the two did care about me in their own peculiar way; I just usually didn't give them any reason to worry. Usually.

* * *

Skipping ahead to when I could walk around on my own, I developed a tendency to wander the halls every conceivable moment. What can I say, the household was much larger than the one I had previously. I also began writing down all I could remember from before, in my native tongue, of course. To be more specific, I wrote in Korean. I had to figure out what I remember, and what I would have to re-learn. And to be honest, I don't think my parents would have been happy about what I was writing.

My previous life was... not the same type of interesting as this one. My first father had left my first mother for the first five years of that life, and she developed a habit of drinking because of it. When he returned, he seized custody like a corrupted policeman seizes evidence. He wasn't a nice man, nor was he horrible; he gave me all the necessities, but otherwise let me do just about anything I wished. When I reached the age of eight, he began tutoring me himself in his ways. These same teachings would eventually lead to my being here.

I could not remember names, nor faces, but minute details about the first two I would call my parents. I had very few relatives I was close to, and any friends I had back then were long dead by the time I left that world. If I did have loved ones, I would have stayed. Even now, I feel no sense of nostalgia thinking directly of my past life. Nowadays, I only feel a small yet insignificant sense of familiarity whenever something reminded me of Earth.

Due to my lack of knowledge as to when I was, I had no idea how long it would be before my parents' status goes up in flames. The end result would most certainly lead to death, if I did not begin my preparations soon. Circles drawn, wards placed, and a few curses for good measure. Although, it wasn't long before they discovered my secret...


End file.
